


Lament for Two Still Living

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popsicle sticks and bitter tears--<br/>that's the way (my dears, o my dears)<br/>if you want to build a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament for Two Still Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/gifts).



> This is entirely [Infie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/) fault.

Popsicle sticks and bitter tears--  
that's the way (my dears, o my dears)  
if you want to build a hero.

Ravenous things and wild boys,  
salt and silver bullets for toys--  
all can be borne if together.

But birds with wings will want to fly  
(all but the blind look to the sky);  
one can't stay, the other can't go.

Brother, soldier, scholar--or knife:  
cut yourself open on this life  
so sharp it's light as a feather.


End file.
